The crazy fangirls
by Everybody knows it
Summary: Read to find out. Summary inside. T for Edward's rated mouth


**FANGIRLS**

**A/N: Okay sorry I haven't been updating my fanfics people, but I will get to that. I just have this one shot crossover I wanted to post so… here it is.**

"**Speech"**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Someone reading something. Or what a sign or paper says"**

**Summary:**

**Ed was just walking through a school he would have to attend because of a mission mustang gave him. Like Haruhi he was just looking for a quiet area' but for him to do his research. He opens a door to music room #3 and is assulted by flower pedals, inside he sees the host club dressed up as him, his brother, Mustang, Riza, Havoc, Ling, and a cat. When he thought i couldn't get any weirder when the dreaded fangirls come into the picture.**

* * *

'Man, why did Mustang give me this mission anyway?' Thought Ed as he walked down an expensively decorated hallway.

'You would think with how big the school is, there would at least be one empty room. Then again big schools usually have a lot of students in them,' He stops in front of double doors with a sign that read, "Music Room #3" He listened for a few seconds.

"No music. Wonder is it's abandoned," He thinks aloud. Curious, he opens one of the double doors and is assaulted by rose petals.

"What the Hell?!" He peaked into the room and panicked.

"Welcome!" Said seven boys

'No wait that's a girl!' 6 boys and 1 girl.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY ARE PEOPLE CAUSEPLAYING AS ME, AL, MUSTANG, HAWKEYE, HAVOC, LING, AND THE HELL? A CAT?" Tamaki who was causeplaying as Ed looked at him confused into the eye.

"Is that?" Twin one who sounds and is dressed up as Ling started.

"Edward Elric?" Twin two, who was dressed up as Havoc ended.

"EDWARD ELRIC?!" Tamaki screamed in delight

"NO WONDER YOU LOOKED SO FAMILIAR!"

"EDWARD ELRIC?!" Came some girly screams and squeals were heard from behind Edward.

"OH. MY. GOD! THERE HERE TOO?!" Ed screamed/ yelled and backed against the wall.

"FANGIRLS! MUST ESCAPE!" Ed looked around the room for a window.

"I CALL HIS HAIR!" Screamed crazed Fangirl #1.

"NO FAIR!" Shouted another.

"I CALL HIS PANCE!" "I CALL HIS SHIRT!" The Fangirls were desperately yelling.

"AH HA! A WINDOW!" Said Ed as he flipped onto the open window sill like the awesome ninja/ monkey/ martial artist he is. He stuck his tongue out at the Fangirls and jumped out of the window. He ran from Ouran Academy back to the portal to Amestris.

"Screw Mustang and his mission! I'm not gonna die by Fangirls!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**Somewhere in Central Headquarters…**

* * *

Mustang twitched and got the sudden urge to slap somebody. He sees Havoc standing down the hallway with his pack of cigarettes and a lighter out. He quickly walks up to him and slaps him in the face causing his cigarettes and lighter to fall

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" He yells in his face and walks off down the hallway, feeling better because his urge had dissipated. Meanwhile, Havoc was wondering what he did wrong. He did after all, just arrive at headquarters.

* * *

**BACK TO THE CRAZY FANGIRLS**

* * *

"NO! WE LOST HIM AGAIN!" screams desperate Fangirl #2.

"Don't worry my children!" Said the Fangirl leader appearing out of the ground on Rege's powerful motor.

"For I have planted a tracking device in his expensive pure silver pocket watch!" She jumped off of the powerful motor to be swarmed by Fangirls.

"Hey look I can see his dot!" Squealed Fangirl #1.

"Hey he isn't too far away. Maybe we could catch up to him?" Said Fangirl #2.

"Too late. He went through the portal and it's about to close." Acknowledged Fangirl #3.

"Ladies! We must ride the powerful motor to get back to where Edward is!" Yelled the leader. All of the Fangirls got onto the motor and disappeared into the ground.

The host club all stared in shock with their mouths hanging wide open. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" They all shouted at once.

* * *

**A/N: Yes I did not forget about the host club and if you have any questions on anything, pm me.**

**Oh and here are the host club people and who they're dressed up as. If you want me to change it pm me. oh! and review of course.**

**Tamaki: Edward**

**kyoya: Mustang**

**Honey: The cat**

**Twin #1: Ling**

**Twin #2: Havoc**

**Haruhi: Riza/ or Winry **

**Mori: Alphonse**


End file.
